Evil talismans
The Evil Talismans are dangerous talismans within the Descendants universe, created from the force of Evil that was growing inside the Endless Catacombs of Doom. They are mentioned in Return to the Isle of the Lost and destroyed in Rise of the Isle of the Lost. Background According to Yen Sid, the talismans were the items of the villains that granted them power from Evil itself. Although the talismans were commandeered following the villains' banishment, a new generation of talismans came into being when the dome around the Isle of the Lost was created. The influx of magic that was pushed away by the dome escaped underground, where it grew and developed into a system of tunnels, the Endless Catacombs of Doom, underneath Auradon (they even included an escape route out of the Isle of the Lost and straight into Auradon itself, but this route was sealed by Merlin when it was found). In the Catacombs new talismans started to form and grew. Every talisman proceeded to create its own magical land in the Catacombs in which it can be found, if the seeker accomplishes the challenge the talisman relinquishes itself. Every magical landscape falls apart once their talisman is found and taken. The Fruit of Venom, the Golden Cobra, the Ring of Envy, and the Dragon’s Egg are the four most dangerous talismans. When used together, these four talismans for evil can overcome the power of good once and for all. Known talismans Fruit of Venom The fruit is a sinister apple: taking a bite of it will fill one's mind with your deepest fears and insecurities, every kind of dark, malevolent emotion and idea, and the power to use them against other people. The Evil Queen owned such an apple, but that was not the apple she tricked Snow White into taking a bite of as an effort on her life, because Snow White just fell asleep; she did not experience any poisonous thoughts or gain power. The magical land/cave Evie found a new one in was the Poisoned Lake, a large, deep purple lake bubbling with toxic gas. In the middle of the water was a small rocky island where the Toxic Tree, one lone apple tree stood, its fruit ripe and red and luscious. One of the apples is the Fruit of Venom. Evie had to climb the tree and find the right apple, one golden among all of the red ones. It seduced her to take a bite, she fell asleep and only by mastering the Fruit of Venom could its poison be countered. So she had to conquer her poisonous thoughts about being alone in the world, by remembering having friends, to wake up. It was destroyed some time later by Fairy Godmother. Golden Cobra The Golden Cobras are snakes that can take the form of a staff. They give up their freedom when they succumb to their master's power, but they are very much alive. Jafar utilized one of these cobras as a golden staff. Jay found a new Golden Cobra in the Cobra's Cave somewhere in the Dunes of Sorrow in the Haunted Desert. Jay had to resist the Golden Cobra's promise of power and all the riches of the world by remembering what he valued most: his friends and his life in Auradon, then commanded it to heel and it turned into a simple wooden stick. It was destroyed some time later by Fairy Godmother. Ring of Envy Cruella De Vil made everyone believe their lives were nothing compared to hers. The huge green ring that she wore was a testament to her glamour, and its size and great worth always made others feel small and useless. Her son Carlos De Vil found a new one in a fur shop, the House of Horrors in a modern city that was abandoned and gray instead of bustling with energy and life. Shops and streets were empty, buildings and offices shuttered. The whole place was covered in a thick dark fog, with only a few skyscrapers piercing through the heavy mist. To obtain the ring he had to face his fear for his mother and use his heart to see clearly (instead of his head). It was destroyed some time later by Fairy Godmother. Dragon's Egg The Dragon's Egg is the most powerful talisman of all, with the ability to command all the forces of evil to do its mistress's bidding. Power alone is its own most powerful enticement. There existed one before, namely the Dragon's Eye, owned by Maleficent. It was said to contain the Dragon's egg. Within the Catacombs, a new one grew to replace the old one that broke when Maleficent was turned into a lizard by her daughter Mal. Mal found it in a nest a dragon made at Doom Crag on the top of Maleficent Mountain, a dark, foreboding mountain. Lightning crackled in the sky and vultures circled above it. Mal had send her friends away and she almost fell from the mountain until she accepted that sometimes she also needs other people, allowing them to save her. The egg she found was purple. Only when it hatches does it turn green. The Dragon's Egg does not birth a dragon, but a weapon. In the days after that the Egg started getting green fissures at first and then turned more and more green, while also turning warmer. Mal wanted to keep it with her all the time and kept finding excuses to not turn it over to Fairy Godmother just yet. In reality the talisman was influencing her more and more, but after the incident of the unnatural rainstorm at the Seaside Festival, she decided it had to be destroyed, which was done by Fairy Godmother a bit later. Appearances Descendants Maleficent's staff, the Dragon's Eye, contained a Dragon's Egg as eye. It broke when Maleficent was turned into a lizard by her daughter Mal. Printed material ''Return to the Isle of the Lost Yen Sid revealed that Maleficent's escape in ''Descendants released so much energy into the surrounding area that it sparked a magical reaction underground and caused supernatural weather phenomena all over Auradon, and awakened the talismans that have been growing in the Catacombs of Doom. The talismans' activation attracted their former masters (namely the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella) into looking for them and soon they would call other villains to their side. Yen Sid instructed the VK's to find and disarm the talismans before they fell into the wrong hands and to bring them back to Auradon, where they could be destroyed forever. After this he tasks his Anti-Heroes Club to find the entrance to the Catacombs that is somewhere hidden on the isle and gives maps they had composed out of books to the VK's. They find it and the original VK's go down there to find them. They each face a challenge their talisman provides in it's own magical land and obtain their talisman and take it with them to Auradon, so that the Fairy Godmother can destroy them. Evie, Jay and Carlos have to obtain their talismans alone, a invisible force keeping the rest away, as they needed to learn trust their own strength, while Mal only could obtain hers with the help of her friends, as she needed to learn to accept help from her friends. In the end they all needed Yen Sid's words of advice he spoke before they went into the Catacombs. ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost'' A few days after the VK's obtained the talismans, Mal still has hers and keeps finding excuses not to hand it over to Fairy Godmother just yet, as the talisman was influencing her more and more, but after the incident of the unnatural Rainstorm at the Seaside festival, she decided it had to be destroyed. When the kids presented the talismans, the Fairy Godmother finally removes them. Trivia *They hold the power of a villain. Whether this is only when they are stripped of their power like what happened to all the villains that got imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost or not is not entirely clear.Return to the Isle of the Lost *Whether these talismans have any relation with the Birthright Jewels of the villains is unknown, but there are some correlations: **The talismans and the jewels both give the user power and hold power of their own. **The power that is hold by a jewel or talisman is specific and different for every jewel and talisman. * Yen Sid and his Anti-Heroes club researched books about Evil Talismans; so there existed talismans like these before, even of the same name. It's just unclear where those came from: It is unlikely they came out of the Catacombs since Yen Sid said in the Return to the Isle of the Lost novel that the Catacombs only came into existence because of and since the magical barrier around the Isle of the Lost was placed and pushed all the magic underground. Also, Maleficent had her Scepter obviously prior to this, just as Jafar had his Staff. ** The books are "A Brief History of Evil Talismans", "The Legend of the Golden Cobra", "Poison Fruit from the Toxic Tree" and "The Dragon’s Eye Scepter: Lore and Myth". They stole them from the library of Dragon Hall, the Athenaeum of Evil. References Category:Descendants objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed